


nothing can come between you and I

by zayniekins



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sad, Smut, Top!Liam, bottom!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayniekins/pseuds/zayniekins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... except for thirteen centimeters (at most).</p><p> </p><p>or the one where Zayn got accepted to go to a university away from Liam and the latter isn't sure how to feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing can come between you and I

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last year in July for a friend. This was the first ever fic I wrote that had a smut scene. I have not edited or changed anything in this. Forgive any mistakes that are in this, yeah?

_**One.** _

He is happy, he truly is. His boyfriend is accepted to go to a prestigious art school on the other side of England, one of his biggest dreams had come true. After working his ass off, Zayn finally gets it, finally gets a full scholarship and Liam is elated for him. Why shouldn’t he be? Zayn bloody deserves it. However, why is it that when they decided to throw a party to celebrate that achievement, his head is in it but his heart isn’t? 

Simple.

Because Liam is scared. It takes a lot to frighten Liam. He’s a tough guy, has faced a lot in his life. His exterior makes people shake in their boots, a strong frame from working at the gym, his height that makes him seem intimidating and short buzzcut hair that brings the illusion of professionalism. When standing next to Zayn’s smaller, thinner and leaner self, he seems like a giant even if he is a puppy on the inside. The last thing he was scared of was rock-climbing but he got over that. Liam has no problem in facing his fears but the slight thought of having his boyfriend across the country in another school, another environment, another place without Liam makes him want to barf an entire dinner course. Dessert included.

Liam fears that his boyfriend might have a hard time to adapt to his surroundings. Zayn is an introvert. He has moments where he prefers to stay indoors and isolate himself. He has moments where he gets this urge to just paint and paint and paint. He also has moments where he just wants to stay in bed and cuddle. With him being across the country, he might not have anyone that understands him as well as Liam. Liam doesn’t want him to feel alone.

Liam fears that Zayn won’t have anyone to confide in. Usually, before they fall asleep, they would talk about anything and everything. Just staring up at the ceiling of their bedroom, bodies intertwined on their shared bed and they would talk. Well, Zayn would do most of the talking while Liam just listened. He honestly doesn’t mind. Before sleeping is when Zayn gets talkative. You would think that he would fall asleep at just the mention of it but that isn’t the case. Liam loves hearing Zayn talk. The way his voice sounds rushed when he is excited to get the words out, his mind working faster than his mouth. The way his hands gesture around when he wants to get his point across. The way he seems to snuggle more into Liam’s side when he opens up about something more personal.

What if no one is there to help him? Liam can’t drive across the country to help Zayn whenever he is in a crisis. Hours separate the two and what if it is an emergency and he doesn’t make it in time? Who will take care of Zayn who has a knack of tripping over his own two feet sometimes or losing his glasses in the most obvious of places? Who will help him reach books on shelves higher than him, not that he’ll ever admit that he is short. Who will make sure that Zayn gets his daily coffee fix so that he can function properly?

Who? Who? Who? Who else if not-

“Liam, you done yet, babe?” Zayn asks, appearing in Liam’s peripheral vision. Liam is snapped out of his thoughts, coming back to the present. Only then does he realise that he is holding a pair of Zayn’s sweats, their drawer open and a laundry basket full of folded clothes on the floor beside him. Liam then remembers that he is supposed to put the laundry away.

He clears his throat, all of his previous thoughts all gone, “Um, not yet.” Zayn peers at him, concerned.

“You okay, babe?” Zayn questions, hazel eyes searching his face for an answer. Liam gives him a tentative smile and nods, praying that Zayn lets this go.

“I’m fine. Nothing to worry about,” Liam tries to convince Zayn. When his boyfriend seems to see right through his ruse, he lets go of the sweats and runs his fingers over the creases on Zayn’s face instead, trying to get them to smoothen out. “Stop worrying or you’ll get wrinkles at twenty.”

Zayn cracks a smile at that, bringing Liam’s hands away from his face and clasping them in his own.

“How about after you put the laundry away, we go out for ice cream?” Zayn suggests, thumbs running circles on the back of Liam’s hands.

“Sure.”

And Liam doesn’t think of it for the rest of the day.

...

**_Two._ **

Three weeks.

Three weeks is all they have before Zayn has to go. Before the date was revealed, Liam didn’t remember that his time with Zayn had a limit. Now, he sees that the limit is closer than he wants. He feels stressed, he feels pressured. Most of all, he feels sad. All of his thoughts the other day are resurfacing and Liam feels trapped. Which is why he is sitting at a cafe with a mug of cocoa in his hand and pouring his heart out in front of his best friend, Louis.

On normal occassions, Louis isn’t the one who does ‘heart to heart’s but ever since their entire group of friends found out that Zayn would be leaving soon, Louis knew that Liam needed all the support he could get. That’s why Louis is patiently listening to him, providing a comforting presence and coaxing Liam to let it all out. Louis is also the rational voice in Liam’s sorrow- filled haze.

“Should I break up with him?” Liam asks, miserable. Louis flat out gasps and slaps Liam in the face. When Liam looks up, hand on his stinging cheek to ask for an explanation, he sees Louis look at him, wanting the same thing. The blue-eyed lad raises an eyebrow, waiting. Liam sighs and toys with the handle of his mug.

“It’s just that, wouldn’t this be easier on the two of us if we broke up?”

Louis scoffs at his ridiculousness.

“And what? Watch the both of you go back to your pining, miserable selves only worse this time?” Louis asks, rhetorically. “ Honestly, Payno, how long did it take you guys to get together?”

Propping his head on a hand, Liam mumbles a response, immersed in his own pity party. Louis frowns at him.

“Sorry, can’t hear you, mate. You need to speak up.”

“Two years.” They had gotten together when they were seventeen. They knew they liked each other when they were fifteen but were too scared to do anything. Two years of skirting around each other in fear of rejection.

“And how long have you been together?” Liam knows that Louis knew all of these facts. He isn’t sure why Louis is asking. “Almost three years.” Three years full of love and euphoric pleasure. They are twenty now.

Louis purses his lips. “That, plus all the years that you two have been together without you realising it,” Liam furrows his eyebrows. What?

“Lou, that doesn’t make any sense.” Louis lays his hands flat on the table as if he is making a business deal or something.

“What I am saying is, after all you’ve been through, do you really want to break up?” Louis questions him. “ Remember Danielle? Or Sophia or even, Perrie?”

Liam cringes at all the names. He had dated the girls, except Perrie, when he thought he was straight. It was a dark time for him and Zayn retaliated by dating Perrie. Zayn had told him that he was going to propose to Perrie but Zayn’s mother put a stop to that by reminding him that he was still young. Afterwards, it was a blur of parties, booze and sex, on Liam’s part. A lot of things happened but luckily, they managed to shoulder through.

“What is this but a bump in the road? Have faith in your relationship, Liam,” Louis advises him, worriedness seeping into his tone. “If you lose faith in it, it won’t survive. You love Zayn and Zayn loves you. Believe in that and hold onto it, okay mate?”

Liam nods, feeling scolded but weirdly lighter. “Okay, thanks, Lou.”

Louis grins,“Love advice is my specialty. ”

They both laugh, knowing that his statement is bullshit. Louis just has those moments where he actually acts his age and has wisdom. Liam thinks that maybe it is because of Louis’ boyfriend, Harry who seems to bring out Mature Louis.

Whatever the case, Liam is determined to take that advice seriously because it is the only thing keeping him grounded at the moment.

That and Zayn’s love for him.

...

_**Three.** _

It becomes an unspoken rule to spend every minute that they have left together. Both of them know that there is this looming death date above their heads but they choose to ignore it, focusing on the moments right now rather than the unpredictable future.

They have a lot more free time now, with Zayn quitting his side jobs to focus on preparing to leave and Liam’s classes end earlier now. They spend every evening by going on dates. Dates that consist of walking in the park or watching a movie at the cinema or dinner out. They just bask in the presence of each other. Savoring each moment before it is gone.

They take turns picking out dates. Yesterday was Liam’s turn. He had taken Zayn out on a picnic under the stars. They laid on a blanket and watched the sky, looking out for a shooting star. And by luck, one passed them. They both closed their eyes, making a wish. Liam wished for their relationship to hold on strong and Zayn wished for something. Anything.

Today, Zayn wants to go to the pier. There is a funfair there and Zayn knows that Liam loves funfairs. Once Liam’s classes finish, they drive all the way there. The funfair is lively, a lot of people are there and there are couples there too. Liam and Zayn do all the mushy couple stuff, like taking selfies, going on bumper cars and Liam even wins Zayn a big teddy bear with eyes as brown and soft as Liam’s. Zayn’s words those are, mind you.

At some point, Liam leaves Zayn in front of a souvenir shop to buy some cotton candy while Zayn browses the knick knacks. The shop is one of many, selling the same stuff as all the others. Once Liam is off, Zayn sighs. He knows what is going on with Liam. He knows how Liam feels. He also knows that Liam wants him to put himself first because the art school is the best thing for Zayn.

Those were Liam’s words during one of their talks a few nights before. Zayn had argued, saying that Liam was the best thing for him. But Liam wanted him to go to the art school because he might not get another chance like that again. No matter how much Zayn had wanted to protest, he knew that Liam was right. Now, it is too late to back out. Zayn would be leaving in a couple of days.

But he would never leave Liam. He had wanted to bring Liam along but his boyfriend insisted that there was nothing for him there. That his life was here. And so going together wasn’t an option. Which is why Zayn’s hand drifts to a world globe in a pile of hats. The globe isn’t that big, about thirteen centimeters in diameter. He has an idea in his head, something sentimental. So he buys it.

When Liam comes back, grinning as he hands Zayn a stick of cotton candy, Zayn hides the plastic bag containing the globe behind his teddy bear and they go on the ferris wheel, watching the sunset together. It feels nice and Zayn is going to miss this when he leaves.

He’s going to miss a lot of things but moments of comfortable silence filled with unspoken words that do not need to be said are what he will miss the most.

When they get home, Zayn and Liam get ready for bed. The events of the day replay in their heads. Once they are both under the covers, they do not speak. For the first time ever, they do not talk before bed. They just hold each other, lost in their own thoughts. Zayn doesn’t rant like he usually does and Liam doesn’t ask him why. Sooner or later, they fall asleep. Just like that.

Just that simple. Because that’s how they are, simply in love.

...

**_Four._ **

Liam’s giving it to him. Hard and fast. He’s got Zayn spread out on the sheets, hands clutching the covers so tight that his knuckles are white and his back arching in pleasure. Liam loves it. Loves seeing the contrast of colours between Zayn’s tan skin and their white sheets. Loves hearing Zayn reduced to incoherent whimpers and moans, words drug out of him.

Liam’s pounding into Zayn from behind. He greedily watches his cock disappear into Zayn’s ass, swallowed by Zayn’s pink hole. He doesn’t know why he is being so rough. Maybe it’s because Zayn leaves tomorrow. Maybe this is goodbye sex. Maybe not.  Maybe he wants Zayn to remember Liam every time he moves, to remember that Liam is waiting for him, that Liam loves him.  
Earlier that day, things had been out of sorts. They both knew that Zayn was leaving soon. But no one said a word. But as they were lying in bed, Zayn had turned to him with pleading eyes and whispered, “Never let me forget.”

The night had started out by Liam leaving marks over Zayn’s skin and tattoos, paying homage to his glorious body and getting him so aroused that his cock was so hard and begging for attention. Then, he gave Zayn a blowjob. Liam kept record of every sound that Zayn made, every moan, plea and sigh and stored it in his head for the days that he would wake up and only have his hand to satisfy him. Liam sucked Zayn off, and the lad had cummed down his throat.

After that, Liam had rimmed Zayn. Zayn laid on his back and held his legs back as Liam opened up Zayn slowly. The tip of his finger circling his rim at first, tentatively dipping in. He had spread Zayn’s cheeks and given a lick, a long stripe from his hole to his balls, Zayn’s cock fattening up again. Then, the real fun began. Liam plunged a finger into Zayn’s hole at a fast pace. Once he knew Zayn could take it, one finger became two. And then three.

He twisted his fingers, trying to find that one spot that would make Zayn scream in pleasure. Zayn had let go of his legs, one hand twisting into the sheets and another hand around his cock, giving himself sharp tugs. His mouth let out little ‘ah’s every time Liam thrusted his fingers in. When he brushed over that spot, Zayn had grabbed his hand, keeping him there and rocking back on it.

His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back, hair a mess. Liam withdrew his fingers, deciding to eat Zayn out instead. He lapped at Zayn’s hole, his tongue thrusting in and out. Zayn gasped and writhed, hands braced above his head, gripping onto the headboard. His cock looked painfully hard so Liam wrapped his fingers around it and it only took a few tugs before Zayn cummed again.

Then, Liam flipped Zayn onto his stomach and thrust into him without any warning, leading them to now. Zayn’s moans are getting louder, rivaling the sound of their skin slapping together. Liam thumbs at Zayn’s rim, watching as he manages to fit his thumb in until the knuckle.

“Harder, Li,” he hears Zayn say. Liam grabs at Zayn’s hair, pulling his head back. That gives him enough leverage to start pounding into Zayn harder at a deeper angle. Zayn loves it when his hair is pulled during sex, says it hightens everything. Liam watches the delicious curve of Zayn’s back. It drives him crazy and makes him thrust into Zayn harder.

Deeper. Faster. Rougher.

Zayn surprises him by pushing his hand off his head. Then, the other lad pushes Liam on the bed and straddles him, riding Liam’s cock. Liam watches Zayn, hipnotized at the way Zayn rocks his hips. Zayn’s eyes are locked on his and he uses Liam’s chest as leverage to help him start bouncing on his cock.

Zayn looks beautiful like that. Liam doesn’t know when he’ll see this again. That’s why he is memorising every inch of Zayn’s skin, desperate to keep him in memory. A pressure builds in his lower belly and he pulls Zayn down for a kiss before thrusting up into him. Zayn clutches his shoulders as he cums, eyes shut and mouth opened in the shape of an 'o’. The tightness around Liam’s cock makes a white blinding pleasure explode behind his eyelids and he releases, buried deep in Zayn.

The next few moments are spent with Liam running his fingers up and down Zayn’s spine, lulling him to sleep before he follows suit. He’s pretty sure that Zayn won’t forget him now. Or ever.

...

_**Five.** _

Goodbye.

The one word that weighs heavily on Liam’s tongue but he won’t say it.

This is not goodbye. He will see Zayn again, he is sure of it.

Liam watches Zayn pick up his bags to put them in the taxi he called. Every time he takes a bag out, it feels like he is taking a piece of his heart with him. After his bags are settled, the inevitable moment has arrived.

Zayn looks at Liam, sad eyes boring into his. He takes Liam’s hand in one of his, planting a kiss on the back of it before bringing it up to cup his cheek. “I’ll be back soon,” he says.

Liam nods. “I know.” It’s curt and he doesn’t know why but Zayn doesn’t seem to mind.

“We’ll see each other again,” Zayn speaks, trying to lift up Liam’s spirit.

Liam nods again. “I know.”

It should aggravate Zayn, the way Liam sounds so distant and cold but Zayn understands. Liam is just preparing himself, making himself seem strong when all he wants is to break down and cry. Zayn should know because he is feeling the same way. Zayn lets go of Liam and picks up a small paper bag next to the door. He hands it over to Liam,

“This is for you. Open it.”

Liam takes the bag and reaches in to pull out the globe Zayn had bought at the fair. Liam looks at Zayn, confused.

“No matter where we are, we’ll always be less than thirteen centimeters apart. I promise, Liam.”

Then, Zayn kisses his cheek and is out the door, shutting it behind him.

Liam stares at the globe, Zayn’s words ringing in his head.

_Thirteen centimeters apart._

_Less than._

_I promise, Liam._

And then, he breaks down.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to feel. How about you guys? Anyone fancy running me over with a truck?


End file.
